11 de Marzo
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Levantarse, tomar un baño, desayuno, ir al trabajo... un día como cualquier otro puede tomar un giro totalmente distinto cuando un evento desafortunado sucede, haciéndote observar en retrospectiva las oportunidades que has tenido durante la vida y que dejaste perder.


**Que puedo decir? Tenia la historia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad**

**Dedicado a... bueno, a España**

**No me pertenece ni Hetalia, ni España ni Inglaterra ni el Principe Felipe! (unfortunately)**

* * *

**11 de Marzo**

11 de Marzo 2004, Madrid

6:00 hrs

Decir que no quería seguir durmiendo seria una vil mentira. Quería seguir en su cama, acurrucado entre las sabanas y con ese cuerpo de piel blanca y tersa que lo rodeaba con sus brazos. "Arthur..." pensó. El mencionado había estado pasando unos días en España por unos asuntos que tenia que resolver en la embajada en Madrid, y evidentemente al pasar unos días en dicho país, no iba a dejar de compartir con la nación en si, con la cual mantenía una relación un tanto compleja, sin embargo con ellos las cosas nunca habían sido muy convencionales. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba lo convencional y eso era algo que podían comprobar con sus relaciones anteriores, aun cuando intentaban tener una pareja estable con alguna otra nación mas a fin, siempre terminaban con ese sentimiento de inconformismo, ese sentimiento de que falta algo. Sin embargo ese sentimiento se desvanecía cuando estaban el uno con el otro, complementándose mutuamente y llenándose con la presencia del contrario.

Antonio, quien pensaba que el ingles se encontraba profundamente dormido (lo cual era bastante inusual dada la costumbre de este de levantarse temprano) decidió dirigirse al baño. Sin embargo sus intenciones fueron frenadas cuando los brazos que lo rodeaban se aferraron aun mas a su cuerpo atrayéndolo como imán al cuerpo contrario

"**A donde crees que vas**?" le pregunto en modo de susurro el rubio mientras le acariciaba el cuello con su nariz y roce de sus labios. El cuerpo español no tardo en erizarse, era tan receptivo a sus toques, y eso a el le encantaba.

"**Pues a hacer lo que toda nación hace, y me sorprende que tu no lo hagas, señor reloj ambulante y adicto al trabajo**" le dijo en modo de burla aun cuando hacia un esfuerzo por mantener su cuerpo en orden, el ingles no hacia si no provocarlo al besarle de esa manera el cuello.

"**Digamos que he decidido cambiar la rutina**" le respondió mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de manera incitadora, sabia que en pocas horas tendría que regresar a Londres y quería disfrutar un poco mas de ese calor español.

**"Tan bueno fue el polvo de anoche que quieres repetirlo? Evadiendo responsabilidades Inglaterra, si te viera tu reina**" dijo riéndose al imaginarse el berrinche que de seguro haría el ingles, pero realmente tenia que llegar temprano a su trabajo y eso que el normalmente seria el primero en realizar propuestas indecentes.  
"**En este momento tengo otro tipo de prioridades, Spain**" dijo en modo de un susurro, el español lo complacería y el sabia exactamente como lograrlo **"right now, I want to fuck you hard"** dijo mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano por el pecho español, palpando ese tibio cuerpo que tanto le gustaba hasta llegar al miembro de este introduciendo su mano por dentro de sus boxers y así tocarlo directamente: estaba duro. Sonrió de manera maliciosa, saber que España se ponía así por el y para el.

"**Aaaah..."** no pudo evitar decir con su voz ronca, maldito ingles que sabia como encender su pasional cuerpo, sabia como tocarlo y en donde, solo para follarlo, porque eso era lo que hacían: follar y nada mas que follar, sus cuerpos se atraían como un bombillo atrae a las polillas, así eran y probablemente así seguirían. Amar a una persona con la cual compartías un pasado tan turbulento seria llegar a otro nivel de sadomasoquismo, y tal vez eran esos mismos fantasmas del pasado los que justamente no les dejaban dar un paso más allá.

Su mente dejo de pensar en el momento en que sintió como el ingles empezaba a masturbarlo, trataba de evitar jadear, pero era imposible, sin embargo al mismo tiempo sabia que ambos podían jugar al mismo juego.  
Su brazo que no se encontraba aprisionado por su cuerpo busco el miembro del ingles que se encontraba en la misma posición lateral y atrás de el. Sonrió de forma maliciosa al sentir que este también se encontraba duro.

"**Aaah también te gusta jugar sucio, no?" **dijo el inglés entre jadeos, lo que hacia España era de esperarse, ese titulo del país de la pasión no se lo había ganado de gratis.

**"Lo que es igual no es trampa"** dijo con la voz ronca mientras ambos se seguían masturbando, provocándose hasta el ultimo minuto, cuando sentían que se iban a venir en la mano contraria. No obstante el ingles tenía otros planes en mente.

**"Enough"** dijo mientras se posaba sobre el español y posaba las muñecas de este sobre su cabeza con fuerza.

**"Seras gilipollas, obseso del control"** dijo el español consciente de la vena posesiva que tiene el ingles.

**"Si, lo soy"** dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello hispano y empezaba a besarlo y darle mordiscos **"en especial contigo, my dear"** dijo de forma seductora mientras procedía a morder el cuello hispano lo suficiente como para dejarle una buena marca  
**"Para capullo! Deja de ser tan jodidamemte dominante y follame"** le dijo, ya estaba impaciente, el británico sabía muy bien como provocarlo.

La nación inglesa por otro lado solo podía ver su obra maestra. Debajo suyo estaba España, jadeando, sudando y necesitando de el. Deseándolo. Y eso no hacia más que excitarlo en mayor medida. Era una visión exquisita.

**"As you wish"** y sin mas se adentro en el de una estocada, lo que provoco un grito de dolor y placer en el español, el cual agradeció mentalmente vivir en una casa grande y sola, seria muy incomodo tener a unos vecinos reclamando y quejándose por el concierto erótico que emitía su garganta cada vez que el británico pasaba días en su casa.  
Por otro lado Arthur no tardo en arremeter contra ese cuerpo que tanto le satisfacía, cada vez mas profundo, dando en ese sweet spot que hacia al español delirar y por lo tanto a el también.

**"Eres...tan estrecho...fuck" **y eso le hacia sentir aun mejor, saber que ese cuerpo hispano estaba dispuesto único para el, no sabia en que momento se volvieron monógamos, el punto es que paso sin buscarlo y sin esperarlo.

**"Ma-aas rápido joder"** exclamo el español quien en este punto ya hasta tenia rodeado al ingles con sus piernas y lo aprisionaba hacia si mismo, mas profundo.  
Hasta que paso, alcanzaron el climax juntos, Antonio llenando el abdomen de Arthur con su esencia y Arthur haciendo lo mismo dentro de Antonio, sintiéndose completos y satisfechos...ah si, fue por esto que decidieron ser monógamos.  
Arthur cae encima de Antonio, depositando todo su cuerpo sobre este sin energía alguna.

**"Oye estas mas pesado que la ultima vez, creo que te toca una dieta"** dijo entre risas.

**"Shut up"** fue lo que alcanzo a decir el ingles quien solo tenia ganas de quedarse así con el spaniard durante las próximas horas, al diablo con el trabajo, después de esa descarga de energía no le apetecía salir de la cama. Sin embargo el español freno sus intenciones cuando se lo quito de encima para levantarse de la cama aun con el culo adolorido.

**"Where are you going, you git?"** preguntó el británico quien se incomodo un poco por la ausencia del cuerpo del español.

**"Al trabajo, llegare exageradamente tarde, tu deberías levantarte también"** dijo mientras se dirigía al baño exhibiendo su desnudez ante los ojos ingleses que no dejaban de admirar ni una mínima parte. De haber estado en Londres probablemente Arthur hace un buen rato que estuviese haciendo todo su papeleo, sin embargo los asuntos de las embajadas no requieren de la misma urgencia y esfuerzo que los asuntos que se realizan en los propios países en si.

**"No se porque estas tan apurado, you are always late anyway"** y si, tenia razón, el español tenia la costumbre de la impuntualidad.

**"Si pero esta vez no puedo irme en mi coche ya que esta en el taller"** explico al ingles

**"So? Coges un taxi y ya"** respondió de forma coherente mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda a la cabecera de la cama.

**"No, prefiero romper un poco la rutina y coger el metro" **dijo guiñándole un ojo al británico para adentrarse al baño finalmente. Arthur simplemente se encogió de hombros, al final eso era elección del español y sus particularidades de comportarse como un ciudadano más.

* * *

7:20 hrs

A pesar de toda la pereza que cargaba encima (le acreditaba la culpa and español por ponerlo ante tantas horas de actividad sexual) se levanto a comer el desayuno que el español le había dejado elaborado previamente por el temor de que Arthur incendiara su cocina, lo cual Arthur consideraba estaba de mas. Cogió la tetera y procedió elaborar un poco de te, en eso el era experto y mientras esperaba procedió a sintonizar el canal de las noticias para ponerse al día con las cosas de Antonio, al muy bastardo aun se le ocurría ocultarle cosas que mas adelante los mismos medios le mostrarían.  
Cogiendo las tortillas hechas por Antonio y sirviéndose el te, se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno con el único sonido de la periodista que ahora se encargaba de hablar sobre la economía, o por lo menos así fue hasta que escuchó un sonido bastante fuerte semejante a una explosión que hizo que su cuerpo completo se estremeciera, y no de una buena manera.

**"What the fuck was that?"** sin embargo la interrogante no le duro mucho tiempo. En cuestión de minutos lo que observo en las noticias era una oda al caos: gente desesperada, gritos, humo, personas corriendo y una reportera hablando sobre un ataque terrorista que dejo a cientos de víctimas en la estación del metro.  
Del metro... Y automáticamente los ojos de Arthur se abrieron mas de lo común mientras sentía que su corazón se paralizaba momentáneamente. España había dicho que iba a coger el metro. Sin pensar en terminar su desayuno, se levanto de la silla y se disponía rápidamente a salir de la casa del español, sin embargo su móvil empezo a sonar y se percato de que era el primer ministro.

"**Hello, sir**" exclamo Arthur tratando de controlar su respiración

**"Hello Arthur, are you ok?"** pregunto el hombre consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir en tierras ibéricas, y mas aun consciente de la relación que mantenía su nación con España.

**"Yes, I am fine, do you need something? because with all the respect sir, i'm kinda busy in this moment" **ocupado queriendo encontrar al español y así poderse liberar de la angustia que paulatinamente se adueñaba de su ser.

**"Well, in fact I want you to be in the embassy until I tell you to come back to London" **explico el hombre, en este momento España no era un territorio muy seguro para estar.

**"Ok i'll do it" **_later_... Pensó para si mismo, en este momento su mayor preocupación consistía en Antonio, debía encontrar al español.

Al llegar al sitio se percato que lo que mostraba el noticiero no era ni un ápice de lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, habían demasiadas personas, demasiados medios de comunicación y el solo tenia un par de ojos verdes para encontrar al hombre de cabello castaño de ojos verdes. El desastre le recordó a ese que padeció Alfred en Nueva York y a pesar de que afortunadamente este se encontraba en Seattle para el momento en que el atentado ocurrió, sufrió demasiado. Los siguientes meses fueron de poco sueño y dolor para el americano el cual vivió una de sus peores facetas, solo el tiempo y la fortaleza que mostró su población fue lo que logro que este volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

Pensó en Antonio y en como este se debe sentir, y sintió un nudo en su garganta, el no se merecía esto, a pesar de sus constantes disputas sabia que España no era una mala nación, había gente calida y amable, un país que brindaba oportunidades, muchos de sus expats incluso habían migrado allí en años pasados. Era un país que no merecía esta desgracia.

Y entonces sintió impotencia ligada a la desesperación inherente en el supuesto de hecho dado.

Intento llamarlo y sin embargo el telefono sonaba apagado _fuck_, pensó, busco entre los heridos que se encontraban afuera del recinto recibiendo asistencia medica, sin embargo no habían señales de Antonio, pregunto como loco a las autoridades competentes que se encontraban señalando el perímetro inquebrantable para los civiles y sin embargo tampoco dieron respuestas.

_What if Spain is..._ no, el no quería completar esa línea de pensamiento, el no podía estar muerto, era una nación, ES UNA NACIÓN! No puede morir, pero sin embargo recuerda a Alfred y eso que le dijo que sin embargo a pesar de ser naciones, si el hubiese estado en una de las torres al momento en que el avión se estrello, hubiese muerto tal cual como cualquier otra víctima fatal, lo cual indica que si España estuvo en el vagón o adentro de la estación cuando la explosión en este momento esta...muerto.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, sentía también un gran vacío en el estomago, ese sentimiento de inconformismo volvía a azotarlo pero en cantidades mayores, y aun sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho, se dirigió al sitio donde tenían conglomerados a las víctimas fatales, se aproximo tratando de aparentar fortaleza aun cuando sus piernas flaqueaban.

**"Señorita, necesito saber si Antonio Fernández Carriedo se encuentra entre ellos"** dijo con su voz que se reducía como un hilo  
**"Me podría decir las características físicas?"** le pregunto la mujer a lo que el procedió a explicar. Le dijo que entre los cuerpos que poseían identificación no se encontraba, y luego le mostró los otros cuerpos en los cuales Arthur no identifico a Antonio

**"Entonces es muy probable que esa persona no halla fallecido"** sintió por un momento alivio al escuchar eso, no obstante lo que escucho después solo causo el efecto contrario "**aunque no es por ser pesimista, pero muchos cadáveres fueron irrecuperables, se encontraron muy cerca de la dinamita y en este momento son menos que polvo, espero que ese no sea el caso del señor que busca"**

Allí sintió que la preocupación tomaba mayores niveles, por un lado una parte de el le decia "_deja de ser paranoico,el fucking spaniard de seguro esta en el palacio de gobierno"_ pero su parte mas pesimista (no quería llamarla realista) le decía _"se acabo, de seguro estuvo cerca de le explosión y en este momento no es mas que polvo"_ buscando calmarse un poco y agradeciendo a la mujer por su ayuda, decidio marcar el numero del mismo jefe de Antonio, al diablo la burocracia, el era el jodido Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, mas le vale a ese hombre que le contestara.

Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió termino de desmoronar el poco optimismo que yacía en el, ni el mismo presidente de España tenia señales de Antonio. Desesperado ya no sabia que mas hacer, lo único que le quedaba era adentrarse a la estación del metro y buscar por su propia cuenta, pero sabía de sobra que las autoridades no lo dejarían. Aguantando las lágrimas y caminando con el ánimo que cada vez se desvanecía mas, se dirigió a la casa de Antonio.

Al entrar a ese cálido hogar que compartía por temporadas con el Spaniard, lo observo y admiro como si se tratara de la primera vez que estaba allí, viendo los colores cálidos del recinto, los cuadros, las fotos e incluso la tortilla que le habia hecho esta mañana y que no se había terminado de comer, esta mañana…

Se dirigió a la habitación y se arrecosto en la cama, misma cama donde hace a penas horas había estado haciendo el amor con Antonio, porque eso era lo que hacían, el amor, no era simplemente follar, no era simplemente una satisfacción física, era algo mas, algo que jamás podría decirle porque su jodido orgullo nunca le permitió decirle "I love you Spain", siempre mostrándose distante con Antonio y mostrando que lo que hacían como una simple necesidad primaria. Y ahora, se arrepentía, porque inexplicablemente algún maldito terrorista decidió quitárselo y con ello le quito la felicidad y el derecho de amar que pudo haber tenido. Ahora se encontraba allí, con lágrimas saliendo descontroladamente de sus verdes ojos y abrazándose a la almohada que contenía el olor del español. Y lloro aun más.

Todo le parecía inverosímil y surrealista, tanto tiempo que compartieron, tantas veces que se putearon, tantas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. Entonces, la culpa era de los terroristas o su misma testarudez? Las oportunidades se le escaparon como arena entre sus dedos por su propio orgullo. De repente sintió su teléfono sonando y tal cual como un desesperado contesto sin ver siquiera el número, con la esperanza de escuchar esa voz con acento español, pero se decepciono al escuchar una voz evidentemente francesa.

"**Hola Angleterre"** escucho el saludo del francés quien no tenia su voz gozosa característica, sino todo lo contrario.

"**What do you want, fucking frog?"** dijo tratando de ocultar el llanto.

"**Estas llorando?"** pregunto aun mas preocupado, Arthur no era de los que se encontraba llorando por cualquier nimiedad

"**Tha-thats none of your business!" **exclamo furioso.

"**Entonces, que hay sobre Espagne? No se encuentra contigo?"** se notaba su voz cada vez mas alterada, de seguro sabia muy bien lo que habia ocurrido en Madrid

"**No, lo busque por todos lados, in fact, yo creo que esta…"** pero no pudo terminar la oración porque sentía como si un hilo atravesara su garganta, nuevamente lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"**No, eso no puede ser. Antonio es muy fuerte, no puede ser"** sin embargo el mismo escuchaba como la voz de Francis se quebraba "**Arthur, tengo que colgar, avísame si tienes noticias de el"** y sin mas, colgó. Arthur podría hasta jurar por su condición de nación que en este momento el Frances se encontraba derramando largas y amargas lagrimas, tal cual como hacia el mismo…tal cual como continuo haciendo en la cama que solía compartir con Antonio, en el pedazo de cama que solía ser de este, hasta que sentía que se iba a quedar seco de tanto llorar.

Aquel que dijo que se podía morir de amor en ese momento le parecía la persona mas cuerda del mundo, porque en ese momento el dolor que sentía era simplemente insoportable.

De repente, escucho el timbre, se levanto desesperanzado, no tenia ganas de nada, ciertamente no quería lidiar con sus diplomáticos o con los diplomáticos del español, tampoco quería lidiar con Paulo o con Lovino, quienes de seguro la estaban pasando tan mal como el. Conteniéndose de llorar nuevamente, mantuvo la poca compostura que le quedaba (casi nula en realidad) y abrió la puerta.

Lo que encontró detrás de ella, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, que las lagrimas cesaran y que el sentimiento mas grande del mundo se apoderada de su ser: allí estaba Antonio, de pie, luciendo destrozado y en shock, pero era su Antonio a final de cuentas. Vivo. Sin embargo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se desmoronara al frente del británico, cayo de bruces al piso de rodillas mientras Arthur solo tuvo el primer instinto de abrazarlo fuertemente y sostenerlo en sus brazos mientras Antonio no dejaba de llorar.

**A-arthur, porque coño me paso a mi? Por que a mi?! Duele como los mil demonios! Demasiado- **se quejaba entre sollozos, todo le parecía injusto, hace muchos años que habia dejado de ser un temible imperio, hace años que se habia empeñado en hacer las cosas bien y ahora sentía ese dolor en el pecho que se comparaba a la peor de las puñaladas - **Fue horrible, mi gente Arthur es mi gente! Ellos no merecen esto! Ellos son parte de mi…-** siguió mientras Arthur lloraba de igual manera, esta faceta de Antonio le dolía en lo mas hondo de su alma, no estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a verlo fuerte, o feliz, incluso prefería aquella faceta enojada que a veces le recordaba a aquellas batallas de otrora.

**Sssh, ssh, todo mejorara, todo volverá a la normalidad, dolerá, de eso no hay duda, pero mejorara Antonio-** dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño, a pesar de lo dañado que se encontraba, lo tenia, y solo por esa simple causa se sentía feliz, porque sabia que con el tiempo Antonio sanaría**- yo temí demasiado por ti, incluso por un momento pensé que…**

**Yo no pude llegar a tiempo, estaba en camino al metro retardado para el trabajo cuando todo ocurrió, mi primer instinto fue huir de allí, no quería seguir viendo esa masacre, no pude salvarlos…- **y Arthur entendía perfectamente bien como se sentía, el mismo Alfred se sintió impotente cuando ocurrió el incidente de las torres gemelas, ese sentimiento de ver a tu gente morir y no poder hacer nada por ellos.

**Its not your fault-** le dijo cogiéndole las mejillas húmedas entre las manos y levantando su rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos, no perdería el tiempo, no esta vez**- things will get better, you will see, Im here with you and im going to help you Anthony, I wont leave you alone, I love you-** y lo abrazo mientras el otro se aferraba a su cuerpo y seguía llorando, lo dejaría llorar todo lo que fuese necesario, porque si bien España se encontraba roto en ese momento, el estaba allí para arreglarlo.

* * *

11 de Marzo 2013, Madrid

Se encontraban caminando de manos, teniendo una apacible tarde en donde veían a las personas pasar y se entretenían, hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. Antonio hace poco había regresado de Venezuela en donde había estado con el príncipe Felipe por labores diplomáticas, consolando a su hija latina mayor por el fallecimiento de su Jefe, sin embargo sabia que a largo plazo vendrían tiempos mejores para ella. Arthur por su lado se había quedado en Londres cumpliendo sus típicas labores y de vez en cuando observando las noticias de la muerte de ese líder de izquierda que tanto escándalo había causado.

"**Sin embargo Felipe decidió regresarse a España sin quedarse a presenciar la juramentación del supuesto sucesor de Chavez, lo considera un acto anti-democrático"*** explico Antonio sobre su viaje a Caracas "**Y además estaban mostrando la espada de Simón, el simple recuerdo de ese hombre me revolvió el estomago"** se quejo mientras inflaba los mofletes

Arthur tuvo que evitar reírse, Antonio le parecía a veces tan infantil con sus actitudes, prefirió evitar omitir un comentario al respecto ya que su opinión sobre Bolívar difería mucho de la de Antonio: fue un buen estratega y líder. En este momento no le apetecía discutir sobre alguien que ya llevaba mas de 100 años muerto

De repente sintió como Antonio le apretaba la mano y paraba de caminar, se encontraban al frente del _monumento de los ausentes_, pudo ver el reflejo de tristeza en la cara de Antonio.

"**Todavia se siente como si fuese ayer"** dijo con una sonrisa triste **"esta cicatriz en mi pecho se encarga de recordármelo todos los días"**

Arthur poso su mano en el pecho de Antonio, justo en el lugar donde le habia quedado la cicatriz imborrable después de aquel dia tan fatídico **"esto no es mas que el recuerdo de lo que tuviste que pasar, de lo que superaste y que te hizo mas fuerte. Es un recuerdo de tu fortaleza como nación y como humano"** dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos verde aceituna "**Thats why I love you"** dijo mientras le plantaba un delicado beso en los labios.

Antonio disfruto del corto beso mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, a pesar de todas las dificultades lograba levantarse, sus españolitos fueron fuertes, sus amigos estuvieron allí, Arthur estuvo allí…. Después de todo, lo que no te mata, te fortalece.

**Fin**

* * *

Mmmm a ver a ver, el principe Felipe efectivamente estuvo en la despedida de Chavez conjunto con otros mandatarios, sin embargo a penas culmino se marcho sin esperar la juramentacion que le hicieron a Maduro como presidente encargado ya que considero que "solo es Presidente aquel que se elije por votacion popular" Bravo por el principe!

Para comentarios, criticas constructivas y ademases ya saben donde escribirlas!

_Little Monster_


End file.
